Until my last breath
by kaede-dark
Summary: una tarde de otoño... unas fotos... un kitsune de ojos azules recuerda la historia de su único amor . Ruhana


Notas de autor:

Hola a todos, aquí les dejo mi primer fanfic que es de mi pareja favorita de SLAM DUNK : ruhana ... ojala y les guste n.n

Hay un par de escenas de lemon "implícitas" ( o eran "explícitas" ? XDD ) ...ummm son como un bono extra para desarrollar la imaginación a placer jejejee

AHHHH! se me olvidaba... Slam Dunk no me pertenece sino a Takehiko Inoue ( pero algún dia serán míos MUAJAJAJA XD)

Pleaseeee reviews, aunque sea para decirme que lo deje por el bien de la humanidad jejeje n.n byeeeeeee

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pensamientos: _"..cursiva.. "_

Dialogo: -...-

Notas de la autora: (n/a: ...)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos somos marionetas en las manos de Destino. Cada paso que damos, cada acción que realizamos no es por casualidad o por el azar. La casualidad no existe, solo lo inevitable...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**UNTIL MY LAST BREATH**

Las hojas caían tristemente arrastradas por el viento otoñal, el cielo gris delataba la inminente lluvia que se avecinaba.

Un joven alto, atlético, de piel blanca como la luna llena, con sezgados ojos azules como zafiros y sedosos cabellos negros con reflejos azulados, se encontraba en su habitación, o mejor dicho echado cómodamente en su cama.

Kaede Rukawa o The Ice King, como solían llamarlo en el instituto, observaba atentamente las fotos que tenía en sus níveas manos, con un deje de nostalgia en sus ojos azules.

Una de ellas mostraba a un escandaloso aunque lindo, monito pelirrojo y a él mismo chocando las manos por primera vez despues de ganarle al Sannoh.

- dohao -. susurra kaede mientras acaricia con nostalgia la imagen con sus largos dedos.

_" Recuerdo que en aquellos tiempos aún eramos rivales, cuando no podiamos estar a un metro el uno del otro sin liarnos a golpes. Pero... despues todo cambió, a partir de ese día..."_

---------------------------------------------------**FLASHBACK**-------------------------------------------

Practicando como todos los dias, se encontraba el equipo Shohoku, bajo la atenta mirada del gordito ...ejem... del entrenador Anzai. Pero ese día los muchachos recibirían a una pelirroja visita.

- Atención muchachos, reúnanse por favor jojojo .- dijo el profesor Anzai. Cuando ya todos estaban juntos continuó.- Hoy les tengo una agradable sorpresa .- dijo sin más y miró en dirección a la puerta del gimnasio.

En ese momento un tensai pelirrojo de aproximadamente 1.90 cm. de altura aparecía en el marco de la puerta con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro moreno.

- ¡¡¡¡ El genio Hanamichi Sakuragi esta de vuelta, totalmente recuperado y listo para la acción !.

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos, no podian creer que estaba allí tan alegre y sonriente como siempre, tardando un poco en reaccionar, salieron de su sorpresa para correr a su encuentro.

- ¡¡¡ Hanamichi amigo! .- gritó Ryota lanzándose a su encuentro.

- ¡¡¡ Sakuragi! .- dijo Mitsui palmeándole amistosamente el hombro en señal de bienvenida.

- ¡¡¡ Bienvenido Hanamichi Sakuragi! - gritaron al unísono Haruko y Ayako ( ésta última le atusó suavemente en la cabeza con su abanico para recordar viejos tiempos XD )

Uno a uno, los jugadores se fueron acercando, felicitándolo, alegres de tenerlo de vuelta con ellos. Ya todos lo habian saludado, excepto un zorruno chico de ojos aules.

- dohao .- dijo Kaede cuando lo tuvo enfrente suyo.

- ¡¡ teme kitsune ! .- gruñó Hana, aunque después, sonriéndole le dijo - jejeje n.n extrañe tu cara de zorro Rukawa.

- Y yo tus tonterias, dohao .- correspondió Kaede

- que te parece si comenzamos de nuevo, ¿ amigos kitsune? .- interrogó Hana extendiéndole la mano.

- amigos, dohao .- aceptó, correspondiéndole con una pequeñisima sonrisa, bajo la incrédula mirada de los demás (**n/a:** O.O Rukawa sabe sonreir? sorprendente!)

A partir de ese momento, y, a pesar de los muchos "teme kitsune", y otros tantos "dohao" que se seguían oyendo, su reciente amistad se fue fortaleciendo cada vez más hasta llegar a ser inseparables.

---------------------------------------- **END OF FLASHBACK**----------------------------------------

_" Ese año, en los juegos de otoño, derrotamos al Ryonan, al Shoyo y al Kainan. Nos convertimos en la mejor dupla que hallan visto en sus vidas"._

_" En nuestro segundo año, aunque ya no estaban en el equipo ni Mitsui, ni Akagi, ni Kogure; logramos llegar y ganar el Campeonato Nacional "._

_" Recuerdo que todas las mañanas y después de las prácticas_, _nos quedabamos a jugar un uno contra uno._

_" A pesar de que siempre te ganaba, tu nunca te dabas por vencido, intentándolo una y otra vez. Gracias a esto, nuestra amistad se fue fortaleciendo, nos ayudabamos mutuamente y, poco a poco esa amistad se fue transformando... en amor... Ese sentimiento cálido que me llenaba el corazón cada vez que te veía, cuando me sonreías e incluso cuando me decias "¡teme kitsune!" _

_" Aunque no lo creas, te admiro mucho, ese don innato que posees para jugar al basketball, ese espíritu indomable, como un guerrero, esa perseverancia... , gracias a ella lograstes vencerme por primera vez , aunque al fin y al cabo, los dos terminamos ganando algo más importante que un uno contra uno... el corazón de la persona que más nos importa"_

---------------------------------------------- **FLASHBACK **----------------------------------------------

El sonido de un balón rebotando, de pisadas fuertes y rápidas provenientes del gimnasio del instituto Shohoku era lo único que se escuchaba en esos momentos en aquella tranquila noche.

Dos jóvenes altos, uno de ellos pelirrojo, de piel bronceada, y el otro, moreno de piel blanca, casi pálida, se enfrentaban, como ya era su costumbre, en un uno contra uno.

Jugadas espectaculares se producían una tras otra: clavadas, triples, fintas magistrales, entre otras... Cada uno daba lo mejor de sí, buscando conseguir la ansiada victoria.

Iban muy igualados, con una diferencia de 1 punto a favor del ojiazul. Pero eso iba a cambiar muy pronto. El marcador era **28-27 **(**n/a**: jugaban hasta los 30 ptos. xDD), la siguiente jugada iba a decidir quien sería el ganador.

El kitsune tenía la posesión del balón, con un amago perfecto paso a un sorprendido pelirrojo y se dispuso a terminar el partido con una super clavada, pero, de repente, una pared pelirroja le bloqueo, quitándole el balón de las manos. Ahora era el turno de Hanamichi, que aprovechando un descuido de "su" kitsune, anotó el triple que le permitió conseguir la victoria, por vez primera, contra él.

-¡¡¡ Viva! ¡¡¡ te gané kitsune, te gané! .- gritaba un eufórico Hanamichi mientras abrazaba inconscientemente ( n/a: ¬.¬ si, claro ) con toda la alegria del mundo a un inusualmente sonrojado Kaede Rukawa ( n/a: n.n que lindo verlo asi! ).

- ...

- ¿ Qué te pasa kitsunito ? .- Hana miró inocentemente la cara del ahora colorado Kaede, dándose cuenta de la peligrosa cercanía que habia entre ellos dos, sonrojándose furiosamente pero sin dejar de abrazarlo.

- na...nada... ehhh... felicitaciones do..dohao .- le respondió, sin mirarle a los ojos.

- gracias n.n ... mmm...kitsune.

- ...

- Kae... kaede desde hace un año que somos amigos y .. pues...yoo ... .- el valor que habia reunido en todo el día para confesarle lo que sentía su corazón estaba desapareciendo a una velocidad alarmante.

- tu que? ... Hanamichi .- le preguntó mirándolo a los almendrados ojos, quedando embelesado.

- pues yo... .- no pudo seguir hablando, estaba perdido en el azul mirar de su kitsune. Solo se dejó llevar por sus instintos, acercando sus labios a los de él, que lo tentaban - aishiteru Kaede .- susurró antes de anular el poco espacio que habia entre ellos, fundiéndose en un beso tierno, dulce, que poco a poco se transformaba en uno más apasionado.

Cuando el (n/a: molesto XDD) aire se hizo necesario se separaron lentamente, reticentes.

Aún sin abrir los ojos, el pelirrojo apoyo suavemente su frente en la de su kitsune, acariciando tiernamente con unas de sus manos la suave mejilla. Lentamente, abrieron sus ojos, sendas sonrisas aparecieron en sus labios; entonces el pelirrojo escuchó lo que tanto ansiaba oír:

- aishiteru mo Hanamichi.

Volvieron a besarse, cada vez con más pasión, demostrándose con cada caricia, con cada beso, con miles de "te quiero" lo mucho que se amaban... esas noche serían uno solo, alcanzando el cielo juntos para despues cobijarse mutuamente hasta caer en los brazos de morfeo.

------------------------------------------------**END OF FLASHBACK**----------------------------------------------------

_" Así fue como Hana ganó, además del uno contra uno, el corazón de este excelente y guapísimo jugador de baloncesto (n/a: n.n! creo que Kaede pasa mucho tiempo con Hana jejeje, se le pegó el ego XD)"_

_"Al año siguiente ganamos el Campeonato Nacional por segundo año consecutivo. Además de que unos ojeadores estadounidenses nos vieron jugar y nos ofrecieron unas becas en una universidad de Estados Unidos"._

_"Al fin mi sueño, nuestro sueño podría hacerse realidad. Nos entristecia, más a mi do'aho, tener que dejar Japón, nuestras familias y amigos, pero teníamos que hacerlo, era lo mejor para nuestro futuro"._

Con una fiesta de despedida organizada por la gundam, donde se divirtieron mucho en compañia de los miembros del equipo Shohoku ( incluyendo a los del antiguo equipo y las managers) , el profesor Ansai y su esposa, y los jugadores de otros equipos como el Ryonan, Kainan y Shoyo; llevándose hermosos recuerdos en sus corazones.

Ahora estaban en América, "la tierra de las oportunidades". Cuando llegaron, los recibieron con los brazos abiertos, sorprendiéndolos, ya que no eran los únicos extranjeros becados. Los otros dos se llamaban Marc Capdevilla y Olesky Stanislav. Marc era de Barcelona-España, un chico de 1.84 cm., cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes y tes clara; jugaba de base. En cambio Olesky o Alex para los amigos, era un ruso de 1.90 cm, tes blanca, cabellos rubios y ojos grises, especialista en triples.

Con el tiempo los 4 se hicieron buenos amigos (n/a: incluso Kaede era más sociable, Hana hace maravillas O.O), aunque de vez en cuando habia una que otra pelea.

_"La verdad era que los dos eran muy agradables, alegres, buenos chicos pero uno de ellos estaba empezando a mirar a mi Hana con otros ojos. Era tan evidente para mi que Alex se habia enamorado de mi dohao pero el muy inocente no se daba cuenta"._

_" Aún no les habíamos dicho que nosotros eramos pareja, no sabíamos como se lo tomarían, pero todo salió a la luz gracias a **ese** suceso"_

-------------------------------------------------**FLASHBACK**-----------------------------------------------------------

El sol se alzaba imponente en el firmamento iluminando todo a su paso. Aunque el día era caluroso, la suave brisa refrescaba el ambiente. Cuatro jóvenes, 2 japoneses, un español y un ruso habían quedado para ir al cine.

Los primeros en llegar al lugar acordado fueron Alex y Marc. Cinco minutos después llegaron Hanamichi y Kaede.

- ¡¡¡Holaaa chicos! disculpen la tardanza jejeje .- los saludó el dohao.

- Hola Marc, Alex .- susurró Kaede medio dormido (n/a: eso nunca cambiará jejeje XD).

- ¡Hola Hanamichi, Kaede .- correspondieron el saludo al unísono - no se preocupen por eso, hace poco que llegamos .- agrego Alex.

- y... ¡¿que pelicula veremos! .- interrogó Hana emocionado.

- Me han dicho que Saw II es muy buena .- sugirió Alex - porque no vemos esa?

- Siiii... dicen que es realmente escalofriante .- apoyó Marc, que era muy fanático a ese tipo de pelis.

- ¿ es.. estan se..seguros? .- musitó Hanamichi, con un dejo de miedo en su voz.

-¡¡ Clarooo ! veremos esa peli, o acaso tienes miedo Hanamichi? .- le retó Marc, porque sabía que aunque el pelirrojo tuviera miedo no lo admitiría y aceptaría verla ( n/a: si pues, Hana es muy cabezota jejeje XD / Hana: ¬¬ repite eso / n/a: que cosa ? O:) lo de miedica o lo de cabezota / Hana : grrrrrrrrr yo no soy ninguno de las dos ¬¬ / n/a: si tu lo dices n.n! )

- Miedo? yo? el tensai no tiene miedo de nadie ni nada, hala! iremos a ver esa peli y punto.- aceptó el monito pelirrojo.

Compraron los tickets, palomitas y bebidas. Se dirigieron a la sala donde verían la peli, buscaron sus asientos, que por cierto estaban en la última fila, y esperaron a que comenzara todo.

Apenas empezó la peli, Hana ya se moría de miedo, su estado no cambió porque a medida que avanzaba la película solo veía torturas, sangre, muertes acompañadas de unas risas macabras. ( n/a: yo no he visto Saw en mi vida, todo me lo invento jejee). El pobre pelirrojo temblaba sin parar y estaba pensando seriamente en salir corriendo de la sala pero, en ese momento una mano cálida se aferró a la suya, transmitiéndole seguridad, quitándole el miedo que se habia apoderado de él. Esa mano era la de su Kae.

El pelirrojo le sonrió agradecido, sin embargo este gesto no paso desapercibido para Alex, quien sintió una punzada en su corazón; él estaba perdidamente enamorado de Hana desde que lo conoció, amaba su caracter alegre, decidido, dulce, con ese toque de inocencia que lo hacia especial a sus ojos. Envidiaba a Kaede debido a la cercania que habia entre el pelirrojo y él. El rubio quería ser el único al quien Hana le sonriera de esa manera especial, como las que le dedicaba al kitsune.

Al finalizar la película decidieron ir a pasear por un parque cercano al cine. Al llegar se les antojó comer unos helados, así que Marc y Kaede se fueron a comprarlos, aunque el último fue a regañadientes (n/a: no queria dejar sólo a su Hana con "ese" jejeje)

Hanamichi y Alex se dirigieron a las bancas más próxima a esperar. Tanto silencio empezó a incomodarlos, así que Alex se decidió romper el hielo interrogandole al pelirrojo:

- ¿ Te gustó la película ?

- La verdad ... no mucho que digamos u.u! ... es que ... esa clase de pelis no me agradan demasiado .- le respondió nuestro pelirrojo basketbolista (kaede: ¬¬ ..es mío/ n/a: vale u.u! .. tuyo, tuyo..)

- Pero .. ¿por qué no nos dijistes? hubieramos escogido otra .- le dijo con un gesto de preocupación en su rostro.

- No importa, ya paso .- le replicó con una sonrisa quitándole la importancia.

El joven ruso se quedo maravillado como tantas otras veces por esa sonrisa deslumbrante. Como hipnotizado se acercó al rostro de Hana, que lo miraba entre confundido y sorprendido.

Al estar solos los dos y tener a Hana tan cerca de él le impulsó a probar de una buena vez esos labios que lo tenian loco desde hace tiempo, así que sin más le besó.

Mientras tanto, Kaede y Marc regresaban con los 4 helados (2 de fresa, 1 de vainilla y otro de chocolate). Ante todo pronóstico, conversaban amenamente sobre la peli cuando vieron algo que los shockeo a ambos: Alex besando a Hanamichi.

Kaede no podia creer lo que veían sus ojos.. eso no podia ser verdad. Un puñal destrozaba sin piedad su pobre corazón y sin poder ni querer evitarlo empezó a llorar, dejando caer los helados que tenia en las manos. Sin poder soportar más la situación se fue de allí lo más rápido que pudo, sin ver como el pelirrojo, repuesto del sorpresivo beso empujaba a Alex lo más lejos posible y le reclamaba el porque.

En cambio Marc, que habia visto el rechazó del pelirrojo hacia su amigo corrió, preocupado, persiguiendo al kitsune, pues se imaginaba el motivo de la reacción del oji-azul.

(regresando con Hana y Alex)

- ¿¡ Por qué lo hiciste? ... ¡Responde! .- le exigió Hana.

- Yoo ... pues... .- titubeaba el rubio sin darle una respuesta coherente.

- ¡Respondeme! .- le volvió a repetir, pero algo capto su atención, haciéndolo ponerse muy pálido de repente ... unos helados tirados en el suelo eran símbolo de que su kitsune y Marc habian vuelto ... _"¡¡Kaede nos ha visto!" ,_ pensó preocupado por lo que pudiera pensar su oji-azul .

( en otro punto del parque )

Marc estaba buscando a Rukawa con la mirada, no se imaginaba que éste pudiera correr aún más rápido que en un partido; pero, por fin pudo divisar una cabellera negra azulada semi-oculta entre unos arbustos. Acercándose lentamente al muchacho, notó un quedo sollozo proveniente del chico, que estaba recostado en el tronco de un árbol.

Suavemente colocó una de sus manos en el hombro del kitsune, quien dió un pequeño respingo al sentirlo. Rukawa le vió sólo un instante para luego desviar su mirada a un punto indefinido.

El castaño se sentó enfrente de Kaede para preguntarle sin más lo que sospechaba.

- ¿ Lo quieres, no es así? ¿quieres a Hana?

Al parecer el oji-azul no se inmutó ante la pregunta y siguió con su mirada ausente. Habian pasado unos minutos, Marc ya daba por perdido que le respondiera, pero súbitamente la voz del kitsune rompió el silencio que se habia formado entre ellos.

- No.. no le quiero... yo lo amo, amo a Hana .- contestó con el corazón en la mano, sorprendiéndo a Marc que no esperaba que respondiera.

Los dos quedaron sumidos en sus pensamientos por un rato. De repente el castaño recordó que había visto algo que Kaede no.

- Él lo rechazó .- le dijo captando la atención de Rukawa - tú no lo viste, te fuiste corriendo, pero Hana lo rechazó y le reclamó el porque del beso, aún tienes una oportunidad .- le alentó Marc.

Aunque una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Kae, su mirada aún reflejaba tristeza. Ésto confundió más al castaño ya que no entendía la causa.

( de vuelta con Hana y Alex )

Hanamichi se debatía entre la preocupación y el enfado. En cambio Alex estaba reuniendo todo su valor para declararsele, así que con un hondo suspiro le respondió.

- Te bese porque... uffff... mira Hana, la verdad es que tu me gustas muchísimo desde que te conocí y me preguntaba si me pudieras dar una oportunidad de ser algo más que un amigo para ti... Hana ¿ te gustaría ser mi novio ?

Su preocupación por lo que pudiera pensar su kitsune sobre el beso y la reciente declaración de uno de sus amigos estaban oprimiéndole el corazón, sin embargo él ya sabía que respuesta darle.

- Si te dijera que si, me estaria engañando y también a ti ... yo solo te puedo brindar mi amistad...yoo... yo ya amo a otra persona y soy correspondido.

Alex sólo atinó a escucharlo, muy en el fondo sabía sólo seria su amigo ..nada más. Resignación... eso era lo que se leía en los ojos de Alex.

- Aún ... .- la voz de Hana lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad - aún me gustaría ser tu amigo... ¿quieres?

- Porsupuesto que si Hanamichi .- afirmó con una sonrisa resignada. Su mirada viajó por su alrededor, dándose cuenta por fin de los restos de helados y la ausencia de sus amigos_..." pero, ¿por qué nos dejaron solos?¿para darnos privacidad o por otro motivo?" _

- Será mejor que busquemos a Marc y a Kaede.

- Si .. vamos.

Así ambos empezaron la búsqueda. No tardaron mucho en dar con ellos, estaban un poco ocultos entre un par de árboles. Ellos (Kae y Marc) no se habian percatado de su presencia hasta que ...

( conversación de Rukawa y Marc )

- ¿ Cómo se conocieron ?.- indagó el castaño

Kaede se le quedo mirando fijamente, como si analizara lo que iba a decir ... un brillo especial apareció en sus ojos, haciéndolos ver aún mas hermosos.

- La primera vez que nos vimos fue en la azotea del instituto; apenas escuchó mi nombre, se puso furioso, al parecer yo le gustaba a la niña de la que él estaba enamorado. Al final terminamos liándonos a golpes. La primera de muchas y déjame decirte que ese dohao pega muy fuerte - sonrió con nostalgia al recordarlo.

- n.n jejeje me lo imagino, aunque terminaron siendo amigos.

- hai _" y algo más" _... aunque Hana se niegue a creerme yo lo admiro mucho, él aprendió en meses lo que yo aprendí en años ... siempre gritaba ¡¡¡ Soy el Tensai Hanamichi Sakuragi ! jeje... la verdad es que si lo es... le admiro pero por sobre todas las cosas le amo .- todo el amor que le profesaba a Hana se vió reflejado en él... todo él reflejaba felicidad y amor por ese pelirrojo.

- Kae .- un susurro inesperado les hizo fijarse en las personas que estaban solo a unos pasos de ellos. Un par de chicos habian escuchado toda la conversación.

Alex miró al pelirrojo y pudo ver con toda certeza quien era el dueño del corazón de Hana y, por lo que pudo oír hace sólo unos instantes, ese amor era recíproco. Sólo le quedaba una cosa por hacer. Así que sin más caminó unos pasos hasta quedar frente a Kaede.

- Cuidalo muy bien, ¿vale? hazle feliz .- Esa inesperada petición los tomó por sorpresa.

- Lo haré .- prometió sin dudar el kitsune.

- Más te vale o sino te las verás conmigo.

Con esta promesa se confirmaba, sin duda alguna, la relación que habia entre el dohao y el kitsune.

- Gracias por entenderlo Alex .- el pelirrojo le abrazó en señal de agradecimiento, bajo la atenta y un tanto celosa mirada de Rukawa.

- HEYYYYY! ¿¿¿ y mi abrazo que :P .- voltearon a ver a Marc, que tenía cara de cachorrito abandonado - ¡yo también quieroo! .- les reclamaba medio en broma, como un niño pequeño abriendo sus brazos en busca de su abrazo n.n

Una risa general se escuchó antes de que los tres se abalanzaran sobre el castaño, abrazándolo para terminar aplastándolo contra el pavimento, en medio de risas y de falsas súplicas de clemencia ( n/a: que diver, hast el kitsune se apuntó :P / Marc: heyyy! que de verdad me ahogo// Hana, Kae y Alex: pues te aguantas por gracioso XDD / n/a: ya les oístes jajajaja n.n / Marc : T.T ).

------------------------------------------**END OF FLASHBACK**-------------------------------------------------

_" Ha pasado un año desde entonces_._ Los primeros días Alex estaba un poco decaído, pero después de un tiempo se le paso, además de que ahora tiene a su lado a un oji-verde que lo quiere muchísimo_, _desde hace más de medio año que Alex y Marc salen juntos y se les ve muy felices" _.

_" Los cuatro somos los mejores de la liga universitaria y pronto los seremos también de la NBA"_

Lentamente el joven oji-azul se levanta de su cómoda cama, quitándose la pereza que se apoderaba de sus sentidos. Para evitar la tentación de quedarse dormido caminó hacia la ventana. Al parecer, de la lluvia que hace unos instantes caía, ya sólo quedaba pequeños rastros. El cielo se empezaba a despejar dejando ver las primeras estrellas en ese firmamento. Pronto aparecería la Luna, ese astro lleno de misterio que permanecía ocluta entre algunas nubes rezagadas. Ese astro blanco que le cautivaba, atrayéndole... haciéndole sentir en paz consigo mismo.

_" Hace mucho tiempo creí que la Luna y yo eramos iguales, pero ahora ya no estoy sólo, tengo a mi dohao conmigo" _

Súbitamente siente unos brazos posesivos más que conocidos rodear su cintura y unos labios dulces que traviesos recorren tiernamente su níveo cuello.

- ¿ En qué piensas Kae ? .- le susurra al oído mientras que busca ansiosamente esos finos labios que le hacen perder la razón.

- En un escandaloso monito pelirrojo .- le responde con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

- ¡¡Teme kitsune! ¿ A quién llamas mono pelirrojo ? .- gruñe Hanamichi.

- A ti ... mi dohao .- le susurra casi pegado a sus labios - ¿ sabes, Hana ? cállate y bésame .- le dice delineando sensualmente los labios del pelirrojo con su lengua.

- A tus órdenes, mi kitsune .- (n/a: su poder de convencimiento es impresionante O.O) .- aishiteru Kaede.

- Aishiteru mo Hanamichi.

_" Por fin nuestros labios se unen en esa danza sublime_._ Pronto nuestros cuerpos y nuestras almas se fundirán como tantas otras veces en una sola_._ Este amor que sentimos crece cada vez más con el tiempo ... y yo sé que durará hasta nuestro último suspiro ... o quizás más"_

**_OWARI - FIN - THE END_**


End file.
